


Cranberry Juice

by Mittensmeow



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles(unrelated fics...mostly) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Father-Son Relationship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mittensmeow/pseuds/Mittensmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort has something Harry wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cranberry Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is a crack!fic. You've been warned...Also I don't own Harry Potter(if I did I wouldn't be writing{ie typing}this would I?)

 " Harry! What have I told you about drinking that muggle crap?!" Voldemort cried,trying to catch Harry,who was currently on the chandelier,drinking from a bottle of cranberry juice.

         " You said I would get a goblet of cranberry juice everyday,if I joined you,Tommy." Harry calmly stated.

 

* _flashback_ *In the graveyard,fourth year.

"Can I have cranberry juice?"

"Mmmmm,what? Sure,whatever."

* _end flashback*_

 

  " Why would you even want cranberry juice from me,when I could get you anything you wanted!"exclaimed Voldemort." And stop calling me that!"

          " No and the answer to your qustion is that the "Light-side" only has pumpkin juice! I mean,it is pretty delicious,but after awhile,it's gross." **  
**

  "...True,but you don't have to turn my lair into a bloody jungle gym you know."

          " I know,but it gets really,really, _rrreeeaaallllyyy_  boring around here."

   _Sigh_ " Brat. Fine,let's go on a vacation then."

          "Where?"

  "France?"

          "Naw,let's go to America!"

   "Why?"

           "They have different types of cranberry juice!"

    "...really?"

            "Yes."

     "Fine,let's go."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell,in this story,Harry joins Voldemort solely based on the fact that he(Voldemort)can give Harry cranberry juice,whenever he(Harry)asks for it.  
> This is my first fic so tell me how I did!  
> Also,I'm open to any prompts you might have,as long as they're not sexual.


End file.
